


We're up all night to get lucky

by Midori (Furima)



Category: Football RPF, Paris Saint Germain - Fandom
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Secret Crush, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furima/pseuds/Midori
Summary: Will a game and some alcohol give you the chance to spendqualitytime with your friend and biggest crush?Short answer: Yes.None of the players involved have romantic partners, btw.





	We're up all night to get lucky

The day after winning a match was the perfect opportunity to hang out with some of your friends. Specifically, with four of the PSG team players and three female friends of yours who thought it was a cool idea to tag along. Cavani, Draxler, Kimpembe and Rabiot had agreed to have this celebration at your house. It wouldn’t be too intense, just some drinks, music and having a good time together. They were still tired from the game, so they thought a tranquil party at your place would be ideal for their situation. Your presence often brought peace to those around you, even if you didn’t mean it all the time, but those who were close to you knew about your natural talent to help others relax.

Although you had agreed to meet up at 9pm, your girl friends arrived at your doorstep a lot earlier and, once you let them in, promptly started to gush about the players that the four of you would see later, and you couldn’t judge them for that. There was one of those men that had individually caught your eye, ever since you met years ago. He stood out from the rest of the team, and from the entire human race for you. Becoming a close friend of his was something that you were grateful for every single day of your life. The thought of being this emotionally close to him, to a man who seemed like a gift from heaven, filled you with so much joy each time it invaded your mind, which was very often. There were some hidden feelings inside that you weren’t prepared to reveal to him yet, but your heart didn’t want to wait any longer. For some weeks, you had had to consciously refrain from fully opening up and telling him that you wished to be more than friends with him, because you were scared of what his reaction would be. You weren’t sure if he felt the same for you because his signs weren’t clear, and you were terrified at the thought of rejection and ruining this strong bond you two shared. As your friends spoke about these men, you noted they hadn’t said more than two words about Adrien Rabiot, and you decided to subtly change the subject to him, given that they had said quite a lot about the looks and personality of Edinson, Presnel and Julian, all while blushing, giggling and squealing.

“Adri is coming too”, you stated, gawkily.  
“Oh, I know”, one of your friends replied, “but that one is _yours_ ”.

You couldn’t believe what you had just heard. _How could they find out?_ That secret had been carefully kept inside your mind, hidden away from anyone else. Was it really that easily perceptible?

“We noticed the way you look at him”, another girl said. “And it’s pretty obvious that you want more from him than just friendship”.

It was no help that your face quickly became a bright shade of red, similar to a poppy, your whole body shaking slightly, your eyebrows raised. Even though you tried to deny it, your own system was confessing for you. Noticing how embarrassed you were, they reassured you, explaining that it was totally fine to have a crush on him because they could see exactly why, and that they couldn’t wait for the day they saw you two as a couple. They confidently stated that he hadn’t found out yet, because, according to them, only a girl would recognize the small things they had detected in your behavior, and that Adrien wasn’t, most likely, as good at reading between lines as them. The four of you laughed it off and your friends gave you tips to act casually around your crush while still seeming interesting to him.

A couple of minutes after the clock reached 9 in the evening, the guys arrived with a few whisky, vodka and wine bottles and some snacks. You welcomed them and soon all eight of you started to joke around as you ate and drank. A big speaker you had would be sufficient to blast some music in the background while you enjoyed yourselves. No one cared as much about the food as they did for the alcoholic drinks, unlike you, who were pretty conscious of the risks of consuming them with an empty stomach. Considering your previous conversation with the girls, you were afraid of accidentally saying too much to your crush; you weren’t prepared for that yet. The guys and your girl friends didn’t care much and they quickly got drunk and started to lose coherence in their way of talking. This state made them find everything ten times funnier, so soon the house was flooding with laughter. You weren’t completely sober either, but you had still drunk a couple of glasses, after getting some food, of course. You spent the whole time discreetly eyeing Rabiot, expecting him to do a move now that he was so uninhibited, proving he actually felt _something_ for you too. But he didn’t.

Edinson was starting to get bored and he had what he believed to be a brilliant idea. He called everyone’s attention by raising his voice and asking for a minute. Then he took hold of one of the empty wine bottles and made a loud recommendation.

“Let’s play spin the bottle”, he said, making everyone laugh.  
“What are we, high schoolers?”, Julian asked, snorting.  
“Wait, you didn’t let me finish”, Cavani protested. “Spin the bottle _and_ seven minutes in heaven!”, he proclaimed.

Everyone exchanged looks with each other before bursting into laughter again. It still sounded pretty childish, but all of you agreed that it would be fun to try it. 

“At least make it _twenty_ instead of seven!”, shouted Kimpembe, causing a commotion to arise.  
“Deal”, Edinson agreed mischievously after a short pause. 

Knowing that there was a possibility of being stuck in a closet with Adrien with pretty high chances of doing _things_ made this game much more exciting and provocative for you. Of course you wanted a love-established relationship with him, that would be ideal, but you couldn’t deny the strong sexual attraction you felt for him, and how much your temperature raised whenever you thought of (or saw) him shirtless. The other girls were just as excited as you at the thought of him being with you there, so they hurriedly organized everyone in a circle and placed the bottle in the middle, then one of them established the rules: Whoever it landed on first would be sent inside the closet to wait for their companion, and the person the bottle pointed at after spinning a second time would get in the small room as well; of course, after twenty minutes, the door would be opened and the two people would have to interrupt whatever they were doing to walk out of there and join the circle again.

Sitting around the glass object, the one who had the idea of playing this game decided he’d be the one to spin it. Feeling intensely nervous, you crossed your legs and watched in anticipation as the tip of the bottle ended up pointing at one of your friends. After sending her to the closet in your room, the second person being chosen was Draxler and all of you gasped. You had heard this girl, some hours prior, talking and fantasizing about making out with Julian and now her dream was about to come true. Maybe this was a good omen. Your hopes of being with the one guy you wanted most were high as a kite, soaring in the skies, all while your friend spent quality time with her crush in the room across. Once the time was up, Cavani stood up and happily went towards the closet to abruptly open the door, revealing the two people inside were missing some clothes, passionately holding each other and panting. They were maybe two minutes away from being immersed in full-blown sex. The Uruguayan laughed at this view and didn’t hesitate to make loud remarks on their looks for everyone to hear, while they tried, still in quite a shock, to get their shirts back on. He accompanied them on a sort of walk of shame back to the rest of the group and their red faces revealed how feverish they were. They sure had had a lot of fun in there and you were proud of your friend.

Forming a circle again without these two, Cavani spun the bottle again and you wished to get just as lucky as your friend. With them out of the game, your chances of ending up with Adrien were higher. After what felt like a decade, the object slowly stopped, pointing at you and your eyes got wide open. Everyone then yelled in excitement, teasing you with several jokes. The Uruguayan promptly lead you to the closet, winked at you and shut the door, leaving you standing there, expectantly, with your heart nearly breaking through your thorax because of the high levels of anxiety you were going through. You could hear the man stomping back into the living room to find out who would be joining you there. Hearing them encouraging Edinson to finally spin the bottle, you closed your eyes, bit your lip and wished for the best. When the glass container stopped again, pointing at your new temporary companion, loud howls were heard. You weren’t able to distinguish whose voice was missing from the uproar, you couldn’t tell who was going to enter the closet. It was no help that they had quietly agreed not to say the name of whoever was chosen so you wouldn’t hear them.

Some seconds passed before you heard footsteps closing in and you gulped. As the lights in your room were off, when the door opened you couldn’t recognize the silhouette that was joining you. All you could notice was that it wasn’t a girl and that he was pretty tall, but all of these men were taller than you, so that wasn’t too enlightening. You were standing near the opposite wall when the door closed and Cavani left, not without teasing you two first, telling you to _have fun_. At least you knew it wasn’t him. Your eyes were wide open, desperately trying to gather what little details they could perceive to identify the figure in front of you. The person wasn’t willing to give you any hints, as he found this situation too amusing. It wasn’t usual to find you completely clueless about something like you were right now, so he was taking advantage of it, trying his best not to laugh and instantly reveal his identity because of his voice. Instead, he walked closer to you, making you step backwards and hit the wall with your back. When he saw you couldn’t retreat any further, he stopped, right in front of you, mere centimetres away. Without making any noises, he simply stayed there, exhaling his hot breath into your face. You were so nervous, so anxious and your patience was wearing thin. A foreign hand suddenly rose to softly move some hair strands away from your eyes and place them behind your ear. You flinched at this unexpected contact and the man could feel it. He caressed your cheek with the back of his palm as his lips discreetly formed a smirk in the obscurity of the small room. Unable to tolerate this doubt any longer, you thought of a way to uncover who this was. If there was one thing you would identify right away under these circumstances, it was your crush’s hair. If you could manage to reach this man’s head without him noticing, you’d finally discover whether it was _him_ or not and you’d be able to stop suffering like this. Just like you wanted, your right hand stealthily made it there, and you got to run your fingers through his hair. Your eyes opened widely, your mouth let loose a gasp and your heart started pounding wildly. Those soft, silky curls couldn’t belong to anyone other than Adrien Rabiot. He could immediately tell that you recognized him and chuckled.

“Adri!”, you shouted.  
“Hello, sweetie”, he finally said.  
“It was you! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”, you inquired.  
“All this was too much fun, I couldn't just tell you”, he replied, laughing.

Before you could protest any further, he kneeled down so he wouldn’t have to be leaning over you all the time and placed his lips dangerously close to yours, breathing through his mouth, with half-lidded eyes that you couldn’t see. His strong hands were now on your hips and you felt like dying inside. You were glad this room was so incredibly dark, or else he would have seen the hearts in your eyes very clearly.

“I’ve never told you… how pretty you are, (Y/N)”, he mentioned.

Without waiting for your answer, his lips collided against yours in a deep yet clumsy kiss. Flooding with questions at first, you froze in place and couldn’t react, but he kept insisting until you finally snapped out of your shock and started to cooperate, making him smile against your mouth. The sensations of this contact reminded you of the softness of rose petals yet the firmness of a ruby, in a contradictory but complementary way. You could taste the large quantity of alcohol he had consumed earlier (compared to how much you had drunk) but you didn’t mind because you had wished for this moment for so much time. One of your hands rested on one side of his neck while the other played with his beautiful hair. The kiss you two shared was otherworldly, so much that you didn’t care about air; although your lungs were begging for it, all you were focused on at this moment were these heavenly sensations. At some point he couldn’t resist any longer and pulled away from you, inhaling loudly, and you did the same, followed by a whimper in protest at the loss of contact with his mouth. For a few seconds you two simply focused on getting oxygen and suddenly your deep secret, at long last, escaped from your mind.

“Adri, I really like you”, you said before abruptly covering your mouth in regret.  
“Just “like”?”, he wondered, teasing you.  
“No, no, actually... I... I--”, you stuttered.  
“I love you too, (Y/N)”, he interrupted you, caressing your face again.  
“Re-really?”, you asked in disbelief. Maybe it was just vodka speaking for him now.  
“Of course, do you think I’d lie?”, he said, frowning.  
“No, but maybe...”, you tried to explain.  
“All this alcohol just gave me the courage I needed to say it”, he confessed.

This was an unbelievable discovery. The lack of light in the room helped you hide the fact that your eyes were glassy and tears of joy were about to start rolling down your cheeks. Had Rabiot felt the same way you did all this time? How long had you two shared these same feelings, not knowing you did? Was he truly scared of being rejected by _you_? You had so many questions, but you felt you were running out of time in the closet so you decided you’d leave them for later. Talking wasn’t the best way to spend the remaining time you still had; now that you had awkwardly expressed your love for him and you knew he liked you too, all your worries disappeared and arousal started to become the dominant emotion in your body. You suddenly became aware of how intimate this scenario was, you noticed the proximity between your bodies and the alcohol in you started giving you ideas. Unknown to you, his mind was going through the same thoughts seconds before he finally chose to act on them.

The Frenchman initiated a new kiss, but this time it was more vehement. His hands now got to the frontal part of your pants and slowly attempted to remove them, waiting for your approval. Feeling like you were in a dream, you helped him with this task, unbuttoning and unzipping your jeans while his tongue tried to get past your barriers to get inside your mouth. When it entered, it started to dance and wrestle with yours, a breathy moan coming from your throat as your hands gripped the neckline of his shirt. Your pants hit the floor beneath, and, in the blink of an eye, so did your underwear. His fingers traced lines along your thighs, feeling your skin like he hadn’t before, being impressed by how soft you were. He had dreamed of this moment just as much as you, often fantasizing about what it would be like to touch your beautiful legs in such a private way. One of his hands gently cupped your womanhood and you guessed his intentions, so you allowed him to continue, nearly squealing with joy. With his help, you sat on the floor, over your clothes and shyly spread your legs for him. Adrien then started softly rubbing a thumb against the borders of your entrance and wasn’t surprised to discover how damp it was there. You bit your lip and your eyebrows curved as he inserted a single finger and began to pleasure you. This felt better than you had imagined and you couldn’t believe it was finally happening. After a few seconds, he added another finger and you moaned loudly, letting him know he was doing great. He grinned and proceeded to work on your most erogenous zone, bringing you more pleasure than you could ever cause to yourself. One of your arms surrounded his neck to bring his head closer to you. The sound of your fast heartbeat was hardly audible, even though his ear was now against your chest, because of your constant panting. He knew precisely what to do with his hand, and your encouragement through continuous moans with his name inspired him. Your carmine core between your wide-spread legs was on fire as he kept satisfying your long hunger for him and your thoughts were already starting to get messed up, entangled with each other, and less coherent. Barely able to speak, between whines, you informed him that you were near to your orgasm. With this new information, he accelerated the movements of his fingers to make you reach it soon; he really wanted to hear you screaming his name in extreme bliss. Of course you didn’t want it to end, and although you tried to delay its termination, your body couldn’t resist anymore and gave in. Arching your back, your toes curled, your hands turned to fists against the floor and all of your muscles contracted intensely as immense waves of pleasure dispersed and multiplied to reach every corner of your organism. Just as he was hoping, you cried out his name with your loudest possible voice. Being a mess of spasms, you were completely taken over by these sensations, unaware of anything else around you. Rabiot waited patiently until you finally came back to your senses, flexing his thighs to make his great boner get down. There wasn’t enough time for him right now to try and get an orgasm as well, and he didn’t want to walk out of there with a tent between his legs. With a sore throat after screaming so much, you called his name one more time, but in a much lower and sweeter tone, right before hugging him tightly to share the intense body heat you emanated. With his clean hand, he surrounded your torso from behind, to keep you from falling on your back. He had to take care of your dainty and weakened body now and he didn’t mind being responsible for such task. It was impossible to see anything in this room, but the Frenchman’s eyes were sparkling and tenderly looking at you; even if you didn’t get to satiate his hunger, he was content with the fact that he could, at least, help you quench some of your thirst.

Still trying to recover from your climax, you two were surprised by an unexpected thud at the entrance of the closet. It was Edinson, who had just opened the door, turned the lights on and proceeded to boisterously announce that your time was up. Adrien quickly turned around and tried his best to cover your nudity behind his back and you hid yourself as well, in total embarrassment. You had momentarily forgotten that _this_ could happen.

“It’s been _30 minutes_ , guys!”, he mentioned, “I tried to tell you to come out when 20 had passed but it really sounded like you were having so much fun, I didn’t have the heart to interrupt you”, he added, chuckling.

“ _Damn it. Were we really that loud? _”, you thought. At least the Uruguayan was considerate enough to give you an extension on your time alone, and you two appreciated this enormously. He turned around so you could fix yourself and rested his fists on his waist, in a stance that revealed he was proud of what you had accomplished today.__

__Rabiot looked at you in the eyes before shoving his fluid-coated fingers inside his mouth and licking them clean. After that, he helped you get your clothes back on your delicate and exhausted body. He carefully picked you up bridal style and took you out of the closet. Cavani walked ahead of you, as if guiding you back to the living room where everyone else was expectantly waiting for your return. When you reached the room, Edinson stepped aside and gestured at the two of you, in a “behold” motion. As soon as they saw you, they started hollering and cheering. All of them were euphoric and proud of finally seeing you two like this. It seems the guys, just like your girl friends, had been able to recognize your latent feelings for their teammate and they loved the idea of you two ending up together. Adrien smiled shyly and started feeling drowsy. After quickly glancing at the big couch in that room, he walked towards it, gently put you down on it and sat beside you. He grabbed his jacket and covered you with it before surrounding you with his arms and resting his head on the back cushions. His love-filled gaze vanished when he suddenly fell asleep. You found it so cute, you giggled and kissed his nose as he snored loudly, barely feeling the contact your lips made with his skin. The rest decided to continue playing quietly after seeing you close your eyes to join your dormant companion in a world of dreams. Cleaning up was something you’d leave for later; after taking a much-needed nap you’d take care of the mess._ _

**Author's Note:**

> In case the "flexing his thighs" part sounds weird: There are some things that help men get rid of an unwanted boner, one of them is contracting the muscles in their legs to draw the blood supply away from their erection, thus killing it.


End file.
